List of Duel Masters OCG Sets
This is a list of all cards available in the Japanese OCG. __TOC__ 'Booster Packs' Beginner's Block *'DM-01' : Base Set *'DM-02' : Master of Evolution *'DM-03' : Master of Destruction *'DM-04' : Challenge of Black Shadow *'DM-05' : Return of the Survivor Fighting Spirit Saga *'DM-06' : Invincible Soul *'DM-07' : Invincible Charge *'DM-08' : Invincible Legend *'DM-09' : Invincible Blood Holy Fist Saga *'DM-10' : Eternal Arms *'DM-11' : Eternal Waves *'DM-12' : Eternal Vortex *'DM-13' : Eternal Phoenix Reincarnation Saga *'DM-14' : Generation Gear *'DM-15' : Secret of Hidden Gear *'DM-16' : Origin of Perfect Gear *'DM-17' : The Over-Technocross Reprint *'DM-18' : Best Challenger Phoenix Saga *'DM-19' : Spectacle Nova *'DM-20' : The Ultimate Nova *'DM-21' : History of Devil Nova *'DM-22' : The Dragonic Nova (DM-22+ : The Dragonic Nova Plus One Dream) *'DM-23' : The End of the Universe God Apex Saga *'DM-24' : Violence Heaven *'DM-25' : Violence Creator *'DM-26' : Dragonic Wars *'DM-27' : Perfect Heaven (DM-27+ : Perfect Heaven Plus One Dream) Sengoku Saga *'DM-28' : Battle Galaxy *'DM-29' : Lock-on Heroes *'DM-30' : Ultra Duel *'DM-31' : Greatest Champion Divine Evolution Saga *'DM-32' : Evolution Saga (DM-32+ : Evolution Saga Plus One Dream) *'DM-33' : Rising Dragon *'DM-34' : Cross Generation (DM-34+1S : Cross Generation Plus One Super) *'DM-35' : Neverending Saga Awakening Saga *'DM-36' : Psychic Shock (DM-36+ : Psychic Shock Plus One Dream) *'DM-37' : Dark Emperor *'DM-38' : Angelic Wars 'Theme Decks, Power Up Packs, Reprint's and Half Deck's' *'DMC-01' : Shobu's Blaze Deck *'DMC-02' : Kokujo's Darkness Deck *'DMC-03' : Shobu's Blaze Power-Up Pack *'DMC-04' : Kokujo's Darkness Power-Up Pack *'DMC-05' : Lightning Thunder *'DMC-06' : Dragon Strikes *'DMC-07' : Eternal Insects *'DMC-08' : Endless Black Hole *'DMC-09' : Shobu's Dragon Legend *'DMC-10' : Hakuoh's Holy Spirit *'DMC-11' : Shobu's Dragon Legend Power-Up Pack *'DMC-12' : Hakuoh's Holy Spirit Power-Up Pack *'DMC-13' : CoroCoro New Generation Pack *'DMC-14' : Crimson Armorloids *'DMC-15' : Eternal Dragons *'DMC-16' : Guardian Blue *'DMC-17' : Dark Warriors *'DMC-18' : Shobu's Holy Dragon *'DMC-19' : Zakira's Dragon Commander *'DMC-20' : Shobu's Holy Dragon Power-Up Pack *'DMC-21' : Zakira's Dragon Commander Power-Up Pack *'DMC-22' : Hell Boost *'DMC-23' : Speed Burn *'DMC-24' : Illusion Blue *'DMC-25' : Shobu's Fullmetal Fire *'DMC-26' : Hakuoh's Angel Kingdom *'DMC-27' : CoroCoro Dream Pack *'DMC-28' : Grand Devil Finisher *'DMC-29' : Arc Seraphim Reverser *'DMC-30' : Tyranno Drake Crusher *'DMC-31' : Great Mecha-O Eraser *'DMC-32' : Mars Flash *'DMC-33' : Edge of Dragon *'DMC-34' : CoroCoro Dream Pack 2: Eternal Legacy *'DMC-35' : Beginner Beat Slash Deck *'DMC-36' : Heaven of Dragon *'DMC-37' : Violence Angel *'DMC-38' : Castle of Demon *'DMC-39' : Victory Soul *'DMC-40' : Heavy Death Metal *'DMC-41' : Wild Kingdom *'DMC-42' : Coro Coro Dream Pack 3 *'DMC-43' : Never Ending Hero *'DMC-44' : Endless All Delete *'DMC-45' : Battle of Yamato Soul *'DMC-46' : Arcadias Knights *'DMC-47' : Heroes Cross Pack - Shobu *'DMC-48' : Heroes Cross Pack - Zakira *'DMC-49' : Force of Dragon *'DMC-50' : Perfect Angel *'DMC-51' : Force of Dragon Entry Pack *'DMC-52' : Perfect Angel Entry Pack *'DMC-53' : Legend Chronicle Shobu *'DMC-54' : Legend Chronicle Rival *'DMC-55' : CoroCoro Legend 7 *'DMC-56' : The Samurai Legend *'DMC-57' : The God Kingdom *'DMC-58' : Mad Rock Chester *'DMC-59' : Ambitious Samurai *'DMC-60' : Eternal Death *'DMC-61' : CoroCoro Dream Pack 4: Eternal Heaven *'DMC-62' : Ultra NEX *'DMC-63' : Lunatic God *'DMC-64' : CoroCoro Legend 7: Dynamite Movie *'DMC-65' : The Movie Deck: Ultra Fire Spirits *'DMC-66' : Super Best 'Starter Decks' *'DMS-01' : Base Set Starter Deck *'DMS-02' : Invincible Soul Starter Deck *'DMS-03' : Eternal Arms Starter Deck (DMS-03D : Eternal Arms Starter Deck includes a DVD). *'DMS-04' : Generation Gear Starter Deck *'DMS-05' : Best Challenger Starter Deck Promotional * OCG Promotional Cards * Jumbo Cards Collection Gallery Category:OCG Category:OCG Only Category:Theme Decks Category:Half Decks Category:Power Up Pack Category:Booster Packs